


[Fanvideo] X Men - work our fingers down to dust

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Families of Choice, Fanvids, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: absolute self-indulgent : "I want to wrap all of the kids in the xmen verse up and keep them safe"-feels.





	[Fanvideo] X Men - work our fingers down to dust

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

X men - work our fingers down to dust 

**Fandom:**  Xmen movies: xmen (2000), x 2 (2003), last stand (2006), X Men first class (2011), apocalypse (2016), 

**Music:** The Gaslight Anthem - Mae

**Summary:** absolute self-indulgent : "I want to wrap all of the kids in the xmen verse up and keep them safe"-feels.

 

Stream[ **here**](https://archive.org/details/XMenMae)

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I started planning this vid, I wanted to have "your mommas party dress" be the uniforms, that was an methapor that I liked but I couldn´t make that work in the video, because that way the flow was too much 0 to 100 without any built up, so I had to let go of that.  
> While I own the orginal time line X Men movies on DVD I couldnt get the deleted scenes from there so I got them from Yt and the quality difference is sadly regonicable, also whats up with the colours in Apocalypse they are really really ugly.


End file.
